Adiós
by Niveneh
Summary: Darien ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Serena lo nota y al descubrir la causa de ello, termina su felicidad. Dejad reviews!!


Adiós.  
  
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
  
  
Las estrellas se podían ver en todo su esplendor desde su habitación, pero por primera vez eso la tenía sin cuidado, ella no le importaba nada ni nadie ahora. Para ella no había nada en el mundo ya, todo lo había perdido, por todo lo que luchaba años atrás se había perdido, el futuro por el que debía vivir se había desmoronado. Levantó la cabeza de su húmeda almohada y observó a la luna, que mostraba que era la reina del firmamento esa noche, la pena volvió a oprimir su pecho y sollozó en la obscuridad nuevamente. Sabía que lo que iba a ser al día siguiente tendría consecuencias que ni ella misma podría imaginarlas, pero debía hacerlo, por primera vez en su vida sintió que debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerse valer por lo que era hoy, y no por lo que había sido en el pasado, él mismo se lo hizo entender con sus escritos horas antes. Al principio se sintió culpable, pero después de mucho pensar se dió cuenta de que lo que menos tenía ella allí era culpa, más bien ella era la afectada, la burlada. Se sintió impotente pero ya nada podía hacer, antes de llegar al Templo había tenido ganas de dar media vuelta y olvidarse de todo de lo que se había enterado y volver a estar con él, pero se contuvo, no quería seguir viviendo en el engaño. Sintió como algo saltaba a su cama, no demoró mucho en darse cuenta de quién se trataba; pues la silueta de la felina se hizo visible aún en la penumbra.  
  
-Piénsalo bien…- murmuró la recién llegada.  
  
Ella se hizo la dormida, pero sabía que a Luna nadie la podía engañar. "Ya lo pensé lo suficiente" se respondió para sus adentros. Al cerrar los ojos, comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido aquella pasada semana.  
  
***  
  
Serena se dirijía hacia el apartamento que ahora compartía con Darien, él había estado unos 5 meses en Estados Unidos, pero después había regresado decidido a quedarse en Tokyo definitivamente. Pocos días después de su regreso le había pedido a Serena que se casaran, y ella había aceptado muy emotivamente. Todos estuvieron felices de la decisión tomada por la pareja. El día de su boda había sido el día más feliz en la vida de Serena, porque sabía que muy pronto serían los gobernantes de Neo Tokyo de Cristal y que tendrían a Rini.   
  
Serena abrió la puerta con sigilo para sorprender a Darien, pero éste no se encontraba, así que optó por llamar a alguna de sus amigas. Se entretuvo hablando con Rei por un buen rato, hasta que oyó que Darien habría la puerta y decidió dejar a su amiga. Puso el teléfono sobre la mesa y corrió al encuentro de Darien, pero él no fue tan cariñoso como las otras veces, incluso fue un poco frío con ella, pero Serena no le dió importancia ya que pensó que era debido a un arduo día de trabajo. Sin embargo, lo siguió sintiendo muy distante; hasta que decidió preguntarle la razón de su ánimo en la cena.  
  
-Y Darien… ¿ocurre algo malo?- preguntó.   
  
Él trató de evadir su mirada, respiró muy hondo y le dijo.  
  
-Nada importante…mucho trabajo…-dice- debo entregar un proyecto al finalizar esta semana y por eso estoy más estresado que de costumbre.   
  
-Ya veo…Darien…  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Te amo…  
  
-Lo sé- dice secamente.  
  
Serena terminó de lavar la vajilla y se sentó en un sillón a ojear una revista, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación por Darien, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado. Empezó a tener un ligero dolor de cabeza lo cual produjo que se durmiera.   
  
Al levantarse notó que Darien ya no estaba, pero encontró una nota en la puerta del refrigerador que decía: "Tuve que salir por una emergencia en el trabajo, no me esperes a cenar. Darien", Serena suspiró al leer esta nota pero se dispuso a salir al templo Hikawa.   
  
Al llegar allí también se encontró con Lita.   
  
-¡¡Hola Serena!!- la saludó alegremente.  
  
-Hola ¿y Rei?- pregunta.  
  
-Aquí estoy… ¡¡Serena! ¡¡qué gusto verte!!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y ese milagro?- dice Lita- pensé que estarías con Darien…  
  
-Es que…últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, y no ha estado en casa…por eso decidí venir a verte Rei…  
  
Las tres chicas pronto estaban conversando animadamente, hasta que a Serena le empezó a doler la cabeza nuevamente, pero esta vez se mareó un poco.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- dice Lita ayudándola a acostarse en la cama de Rei.  
  
-Sí, estos dolores de cabeza ya son frecuentes- dice frotándose la frente.  
  
-Pues deberías ver a un médico…¿y el mareo?- pregunta Rei entrando a la habitación con un vaso de agua.  
  
-No he comido casi nada en todo el día- responde- debe ser por eso…pero…iré a ver a un médico…tal vez sea por eso de la mala nutrición…  
  
-Ve a ver al mejor doctor de todos: a la Dra. Mizuno- sonrió Rei.  
  
Serena hizo caso al consejo de sus amigas y se dirijó al hospital en donde trabajaba Ami como doctora.   
  
-¡¡Serena!!- la saluda Ami- ¡¡me alegro de verte!!  
  
-Gracias- dice ella.  
  
-Dicen que quieres que te examine por unos dolores de cabeza ¿no?, últimamente han venido muchas personas por el mismo mal…debe ser el clima o algo así…  
  
Después de que le hicieran varios exámenes, Serena le mencionó a Ami lo que el mareo y entonces ella insistió en hacerle un examen de sangre. "Tal vez es posible que tengas la hemoglobina baja" le mencionó "debo estar segura". Ami le dijo a Serena que fuera a recojer sus pruebas al día siguiente en la mañana.   
  
Al llegar a su casa se recostó en la cama y quedó plácidamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente no encontró a Darien, por lo que presumió que había salido muy temprano, entonces miró su reloj y se dió cuenta de que debía recojer sus exámenes. Cuando llegó al concultorio de Ami, ésta la recibió con lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazó. Ella no entendió mucho pero ojeó sus pruebas y el corazón se le detuvo. "Estoy mejor que nunca" se dijo de regreso a su casa "cuando Darien se entere ¡¡cómo me gustaría imaginarme su cara!!, se lo diré esta noche… no, mejor lo llamo para que sepa que hoy le tengo una sorpresa!!".   
  
-¿Se encuentra Darien?- dice cuando llamó al trabajo de él.  
  
-Un momento…  
  
-¿Sí diga?- era la voz de Darien.  
  
-¡¡Darien!!  
  
-Hola Serena- dice él con todo menos entusiasmo.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue el trabajo?, espero que sin mayores contratiempos, oye ¿vendrás a cenar hoy?  
  
-No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo- respondió.  
  
-¡Ven!! ¡¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte!!  
  
-Trataré, no prometo nada…  
  
Esa noche, Serena le había preparado la cena a Darien, ella confiaba ciegamente en que él llegaría. Esperó un tiempo, y luego decidió servirse a ella primero. Pasaron las horas, hasta que Darien se apareció a las diez de la noche. A ella no le agradó que llegara a esa hora, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para retarlo. Ella le ofreció la cena, pero él se excusó diciendo que ya había comido antes de venir. Él se sentó en su escritorio lejos de ella a leer unos asuntos que parecían del trabajo. Serena se acercó a él.  
  
-Darien- susurró, pero no hubo respuesta. Cuando se acercó más, él escondió bruscamente los papeles.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- le replicó- ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?  
  
-¿No ves que quiero decirte algo?- dice dándole un abrazo que Darien no respondió muy afectivamente, pero, Serena pudo sentir un olor extraño, que no pudo definir al instante; hasta que luego se dió cuenta de que olor se trataba, era un perfume de mujer y obviamente no era el que ella usaba.   
  
-Lo siento Serena- dice Darien- últimamente he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo y te he restado atención… pero dime ¿qué querías decirme?  
  
-No, no es nada importante- dice apartándose de sus brazos- sigue trabajando… yo me voy a dormir… buenas noches…  
  
Pero ella no se iría a dormir, ella entró en su habitación, y entonces empezó a rebuscar entre los artículos de Darien y encontró su diario. Nunca creyó que tendría que hacer esto, pero no haría: abrió el diario de Darien. Allí encontró lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.   
  
"Hoy me he encontrado con Saori, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía…la verdad fue una sorpresa para mí encontrarla aquí, pero me comentó que estaba aquí viviendo con una prima. La verdad es que está más hermosa que nunca y no me extraña, es toda una mujer. Me he quedado de ver con ella mañana en la noche."  
  
Serena presentía lo que leería después. Pasó varias páginas y leyó en donde se contaba como fue naciendo la relación de Saori y Darien y no las vió para no abrir más la herida que ya tenía en su corazón. Entonces encontró el día en que Darien regresó a Japón.   
  
"Ha sido muy duro, pero he decidido dejarla, sé que es lo mejor; no puedo fallarle a Serena, a Rini y a Tokyo de Cristal. Además, me remuerde la conciencia el pensar que estoy traicionando la fildelidad de Serena; pero me duele tanto alejarme de Saori. El viaje fue muy pesado, y a cada rato venía a mi mente sus besos, sus caricias y sus abrazos. Al llegar a Japón Serena me recibió eufóricamente y yo traté de disimular lo mejor que pude mi pesar. En todo el trayecto del avión me puse a pensar muy detenidamente lo que tendría que hacer y decidí que lo mejor era casarme con Serena de una buena vez, así tendré lo de Rini arreglado y además que ya me olvidaré de Saori, tal vez al principio me cueste un poco olvidarme de ella, pero sé que si le pongo empeño además de que el amor de Serena sellará ese sentimiento, pero para eso tengo que casarme con ella ya…"  
  
-¡¡Ahora entiendo!!-piensa Serena- ya comprendo el por qué de sus ganas de que nos casáramos tan rápido… me usó… me usó como escape!!- piensa sollozando.  
  
Sigue buscando hasta encontrar los últimos días.  
  
"¡¡No lo puedo creer!!, Saori ha regresado…me buscó y me dijo que ya se había enterado de mi boda con Serena, pero que eso no le importaba, que me quería y que jamás volveríamos a estar separados. Me he rehusado, no voy dejar que ella entre en mi vida nuevamente…de esto depende el futuro de Tokyo de Cristal…"  
  
-Todo es por Tokyo de Cristal- piensa Serena- no por mí… por nuestro amor… por lo que vivimos en el Milenio de Plata… no le importo… está atado a nosotras…  
  
Pasó la siguiente página para encontrar la razón del distanciamiento de Darien el los últimos días.  
  
"Hoy Saori se presentó en mi oficina, traté de que no me localizara, pero al parecer mis esfuerzos no dieron buenos resultados. Estaba dispuesto a decirle que se fuera, pero un beso me lo impidió y a partir de ese momento mi amor por ella volvió…ese día que llegué a mi casa Serena me recibió tan efusivamente como de costumbre y no sentí nada, estaba confundido, muy confundido. Esa noche salí de la casa cuando Serena ya estaba dormida, fuí al parque y me encontré con Saori, quien empezó a besarme y me invitóa su departamento; me preocupé porque Serena se diera cuenta, pero recordé que cuando se despierta yo siempre me he ido ya, por lo tanto no sospecharía. Al fin llegamos a su departamento y nos besamos como antes, después ella me condujo hasta su habitación…"  
  
Serena cerró el diario y lo colocó tal y como lo había encontrado, luego se sentó en el piso y colocó su cabeza entre las rodillas y lo que había comenzado como un sollozo, terminó como un llanto amargo. Al parecer, Darien se percató que algo no andaba bien y tocó la puerta de la habitación de ambos.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Serena?- pregunta.  
  
-Nada- dice ella con un hilo de voz.   
  
Esa noche no podía dormir, sólo estaba acostada llorando. Escuchó que Darien abrió la habitación y finjió que dormía. Él se acostó y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Serena lo notó y entonces se levantó de la cama y cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación. Ya había preparado toda su ropa y estaba dispuesta a irse. Le había escrito una nota a Darien explicándole que ya era libre de irse con Saori y también sabía que Rei ya estaba esperándola.   
  
El camino al templo fue largo y triste, Serena no cesaba de llorar. Al llegar se detuvo frente al templo y se encontró con Rei que estaba afuera esperándola. Serena la abrazó y se puso a llorar mientras que Rei no podía más que decirle algo para tratar de consolarla. Luna también estaba allí, y ambas trataron de reanimar a Serena.   
  
-Todo estará bien Serena- la reconfortaba Rei.  
  
-Trata de dormir, mañana pensarás lo que harás con más calma- le aconsejó Luna.  
  
Haciendo caso al consejo de Luna, Serena se acostó en la cama que Rei le había preparado, Luna se quedó con ella y antes de dormir, Serena le comentó que pensaba irse y Luna no había dado un visto bueno.   
  
***  
  
Serena despertó sollozando, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, pero ni dormida podía olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Se encontró con la mirada de Luna, la gata se acercó poco a poco a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.  
  
-¿Sigues con esa idea?- preguntó la gata.  
  
-Sí- dice Serena.  
  
Hubo un silencio entre ambas, Luna se acercó y le dijo.  
  
-Sabes que cuentas conmigo…iré contigo a donde vayas…  
  
Serena le dió las gracias regalándole una sonrisa.   
  
-¡Hola Serena!- dijo Rei- ¡¡me alegra verte de mejores ánimos!!  
  
-Gracias…  
  
Mientras que ambas desayunaban, Rei tocó un tema del que Luna no entendió muy bien.  
  
-Ami me habló ¿sabes?…me lo dijo…- dice.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que Serena dejara de comer por unos momentos y mirara fijamente a los ojos de su amiga.   
  
-Y… ¿no le dirás a Darien?- continúa Rei.  
  
Serena continúa en silencio, engulle con cuidado sus alimentos y finalmente dice "no".  
  
-Serena…piénsalo bien…-murmura Rei.  
  
Serena deja de comer nuevamente y coloca su mano derecha sobre su vientre y derrama unas cuantas lágrimas.  
  
-Él…él…no merece saberlo…-concluyó.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón- la apoyó Rei- después de lo que hizo no tiene ningún derecho sobre ustedes… ¿le pedirás el divorcio?  
  
-Claro…- dice-…anoche hablé con un amigo mío que lo es y ya firmé un convenio…y cuando él también lo firme sólo harán falta unos trámites para que estemos legalmente separados…  
  
-Es lo mejor, pero entonces ¿te irás?- dice Rei con melancolía.  
  
-Sí- dice- es mejor poner tierra de por medio…me iré a los Estados Unidos ¿sabes con quién?, con Mina, como sabes ha ganado cierta fama y tiene un apartamento allá, le hablé y me dijo que no tendrá ningún problema en recibirme; que ya se sentía sola- Serena ríe unos segundos sólo para comenzar a llorar de nuevo.  
  
-Nunca creí que me hiciera esto…nunca…  
  
-Ya no te atormentes…- dice Rei abrazándola.  
  
-Gracias, lástima que dejaré de verlas-suspira.  
  
-Nos escribiremos- la anima.  
  
-Me iré hoy, con Luna, a ella le gustará volver a ver a Artemis; por favor discúlpame con Lita y Ami ¿sí?  
  
-Por supuesto, yo me encargo de todo- dice tratando de sonreír.  
  
Pocas horas después ambas amigas se estaban despidiendo desde el aereopuerto.  
  
-¡¡Adiós Rei!!- dice abrazándola- ¡¡siempre te recordaré!!   
  
-¡¡Adiós!! ¡¡nunca te olvides que aquí estaremos siempre tus amigas!!  
  
-Pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos, favor abordar ahora su avión- se oye en el altavoz.  
  
-¡¡Debo irme!! ¡¡adiós Rei!! ¡¡escríbeme!!- dice Serena.  
  
Serena sube junto con Luna al avión que las llevará a su destino, sin darse cuenta, Serena empieza a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez con más dolor y remordimiento que nunca. Ella se recuesta para tratar de dormir lo que no pudo en Tokyo, pero en vez de eso viene a su mente el día de su boda con Darien.  
  
***  
  
-¡¡Chicas!!- llamaba Serena a sus amigas- ¿seguro que me queda bien?  
  
-Sí Serena- dicen todas las Inner a la vez.  
  
-¿Creen que le guste a Darien?- dice saliendo del probador con un hermoso vestido blanco.  
  
-Sí, sólo falta el velo- dice Mina colocándoselo a manera de corona.  
  
Era el día, el día más esperado por Serena, el día en que uniría para siempre su vida con Darien.   
  
La puerta del cuarto de Serena se abre para dar entrada a cuatro figuras.  
  
-Ya es hora- dice una de ellas- vamos cabeza de bombón…  
  
-¡¡Haruka!!- dice abrazándo a su amiga- ¡¡creí que este día nunca llegaría!!!  
  
-Calma- dice sonriendo la chica- ¿no querrás llegar tarde el día de tu boda??  
  
-Deberías hacerlo para no romper la tradición- se burla Rei.  
  
-¡¡Ya cállate!!- replica Serena.  
  
Serena se va con Haruka en su auto, mientras que las demás se fueron en otros. Serena se dirije a la iglesia que queda cerca de una hermosa colina en donde se puede contemplar el atardecer. Es llevada donde está Darien de la mano de su padre, es la chica más feliz del mundo. Al llegar se coloca junto a él y lo saluda con una hermosa sonrisa, que él le devuelve, ambos escuchan y viven cada momento de la ceremonia, al fin el padre está a punto de declararlos marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios.  
  
-Creí que nunca llegaría este momento- le susurra Darien al oído- te amo…  
  
-Y yo a tí… te amo…  
  
-…y ahora los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia…  
  
Parece que el mundo se detiene para observar ese beso con que quedará sellado el futuro de Tokyo de Cristal. Darien y Serena se juran amor eterno para así forjar el futuro y la paz del universo. Después del beso, Darien lleva a Serena en sus brazos hasta su auto. Serena voltea para decirles adiós a sus amigos y mira al cielo estrellado, en donde la Luna se puede ver en todo su esplender, pareciera que todo el cielo está celebrando también su boda. Mira nuevamente a la Luna para recordar aquellos tiempos en que ella y Endimyon se juraron amor, pero entonces le parece ver la silueta de su madre, la Reina Serenity, dibujada en la Luna; su madre está feliz, pero Serena cree que está imaginando y voltea, entonces escucha que el viento le susurra en un aire tibio y maternal "Felicidades Hija". Una lágrima de felicidad recorre su mejilla.   
  
***  
  
Serena despierta y llora aún más. Entonces Luna le dice en voz baja que pronto llegarán a su destino. "Mina nos debe estar esperando" piensa. Y así es, el aereopuerto son recibidas por Mina, quien abraza a Serena.   
  
-¡¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!!- dice Mina- lástima que nos reencontremos debido a estas circunstancias…  
  
-No te preocupes- dice- vamos ¿sí?  
  
-Sí, ya tenemos que dormir- le anuncia Mina.  
  
Serena mira el firmamento desde el coche de Mina y obserba la Lunan llena en todo su esplendor y nuevas lágrimas salen de sus ojos azules como el mar; voltea a ver la Luna y nuevamente parece observar la silueta de su madre que parece reflejar tristeza en su rostro. Serena sabe que tal vez la Reina Serenity está así porque sabe que ella está sufriendo y llora aún más. Una lágrima cae en su ropa y entonces empieza a escuchar la melodía que contenía la cajita que ella le había regalado a Endimyon en el Milenio de Plata. Está a punto de volver a llorar pero justo en ese momento escucha un consejo proveniente de el viento…  
  
"Ya no llores hija mía…olvídalo todo, este tiempo sufrirá algunos cambios inesperados…pero no es tu culpa…nada es tu culpa…ya no sufras…ya no te atormentes… dí adiós al pasado…piensa en tu futuro…dí adiós… dí adiós…adiós…adiós."  
  
-Adiós…- repite Serena  
  
  
FIN  
  
Notas:  
  
*Y… ¿qué tal???? Espero que les haya gustado la historia… ya me imagino que los fieles fanáticos de Serena-Darien me quieren asesinar, pero ¿quieren que les diga algo?, esta historia hacía mucho que quería escribirla, o sea que planeé esto desde hace mucho. (^U^) Ya saben que para cualquier comentario pueden escribirme a: meiko_kisses@hotmail.com  
  
Por cierto, tal vez haga una continuación de todo esto, pero no se crean que es para que Darien y Serena reanuden su relación… no es que no quiera que ellos estén bien, son una bonita pareja, pero… no sé, no es nada seguro. 


End file.
